Series of A to Z OneShots
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: As the title says, but with the main couple of Nonny x Oona. Some chapters may have Gil x Molly and Goby x Deema.
1. Chapter 1 - Answer to Angelic

**Two Bubble Guppies Couples – One Shot in an A to Z chapter.**

**Answer | Angelic**

_Nonny & Oona_

The girl here is not as intelligent as her best friend is, but she doesn't seem to mind. She always finds countless wonders around her. _What does vehicle mean? A vehicle is something that carries or moves things. What's a skeleton? It's a large bone that's part of a body. _

She isn't as bright as he is, but she doesn't care as she speaks what she doesn't know. One time, when she overheard someone say something about having a crush on someone, she didn't know what it meant exactly. She was really too innocent to know anything about having special feelings for someone. Though, being curious, she went to school, seeing that it's too early for anyone to be there yet…well the main Guppy of the day wasn't there yet and Mr. Grouper was too busy, so she looked at her dazed friend.

"What are you doing, Nonny?" She asked, surprising him slightly.

"Thinking," was his simple reply. Of course, he's not one to talk much.

"Well, I'll just guess it's private, right? Um, anyway, I have to ask you something I'm unsure of…"

He looked at her, wondering what she'd be asking him. There's nothing to ask about around here, now.

"I heard one of the people around Bubbletucky say something about having a crush on someone. I would've asked them, but I didn't want to interrupt…so um…do you know what it means?" She kind of felt like an idiot. How she saw his reaction, that consisted of a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness, was a look that may say 'how can you not know that?'

"It's when you have affectionate feelings for someone special…" He was embarrassed to kind of explain that. What if she were to ask for an example? What would he say?

"Affectionate feelings for a special person?"

"Yes…as in…you really care for them a lot and you have a special interest in them…"

Oona thought for a moment, trying to get the idea of that in her mind, then smiled. "Wow! I think I have a crush as how you explain it!"

He blinked, looking astonished. So she understands it and she's been feeling that special way to someone? Or is she just going to say how she really feels that towards her friends and family?

"By how you explained it…" she paused before replying innocently. "I think I have a crush on you, Nonny!"

He froze. So she understands it, and not just understand it, she has affectionate feelings for _him? _He blushed, trying to think of what he should say. What could he say now? Was that a confession or…? Well what should he say? It's been 3 seconds and it felt like hours has passed! He tried to say something, which he succeeded on saying.

"Why?" Sure he was all flustered right now. Although, inside, he deadpanned. Out of all things he could say – especially to the girl he feels most comfortable with, he just said 'why?'

"Well…I really care for you a lot! I also have an interest in you! You're really smart, nice, and well – what's there to not be interested in you? In fact, you're really interesting! See, that's why!" she explained, hoping her best friend wouldn't look kind of awkward right now.

"A-ah…I see…" He stuttered.

She swam over to the cubbies before smiling thankfully at him. "Thank you for answering my question!"

He stared after her. She sure asks a lot of questions, doesn't she? He's the one to answer them too.

Of course, Nonny is the answer to most of Oona's questions.

_Gil & Molly_

The pink haired Guppy sure is as talented as the blue one. Sure he sings, but he feels lucky that he's actually close to her.

Her voice is beautiful as is, but when she sings, it's as if angels are singing peacefully and specially to him. Sometimes, he would ignore everything around him except Molly's beautiful angelic voice so it would sound like she's singing only to him.

He has never said anything about it to anyone, but he really compliments her performance off view to everyone.

"You sang amazing today, as usual." He said, smiling happily at her.

"Thanks, Gilly. I know I'll always have you to talk to whenever we get out of school or when we have free time." She hugged him. Sure it may be friendly, though to them, inside, they feel as if it's a strong embrace tying them up in a special bond no one can interfere with.

Gil always looks forward to see his friends the next day, especially Molly. She's his best friend and he was lucky enough to sometimes hear her sing or hum quietly to herself when she's doing something.

She's the voice-talented one while he's the silly one. How can a singer and a prankster be? Well if you bring them together and they're best friends, it may click.

Sometimes someone who is as silly and random as can be deserves to hear their desired loved one with that angelic voice they have.


	2. Chapter 2 - Balloon

**Balloon **

It was no school today for the Bubble Guppies! Well of course, it's the weekend, so everyone is doing something fun today at least.

Oona recently found out there's a fair nearby with many games, rides, food – it's the mini Amusement Park! She saw an adult shrimp giving away free balloons. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the orangish-pink pattern. It looked so pretty, especially how the colors blended in perfectly with each other.

"Hello!"

The shrimp looked at the female guppy and smiled. "Well hello, Oona!"

"I was wondering…can I have that orange and pink patterned balloon?" If the balloon was a living thing, she would be staring into its soul. It was so beautifully designed!

"Why sure!" The shrimp gave her the balloon of her desire. Oona smiled happily at it and thanked the shrimp before swimming away.

She skipped, jumped, and danced all around with it. She looked at it again as she played around with it. The colors this balloon had – orange and pink…it had her favorite color and her best friend's favorite as well. She smiled innocently at it. Orange and Pink did mix well together in a pattern! It represented the two recognizable guppies well, especially since they're best friends, their bond is as strong and amazing as the balloon's design!

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew. Is it really that windy today? It wasn't that windy, but the weather did say it'd be sunny yet windy. She used one hand to help cover her eyes to avoid any dirt or dust getting into them, until her balloon flew out of her grasp.

"My balloon!" she gasped, swimming in a fast manner after it. She somehow went over many structures just to retrieve it, only to have it float in a far distance that she couldn't reach.

She pouted, floating onto the ground sadly. _That was a really pretty balloon…pretty balloons like that just don't come around here often for sale… _She started to swim away.

"Oona."

The voice was too familiar for her to ignore. She turned around to smile at her best friend before smiling even wider to see what he has with him.

"You found my balloon!" She yelled, happily. She glomped him, giving him a thankful hug, being careful to not get him to release the balloon, even though he wouldn't.

Nonny looked at the balloon more, recognizing the two wonderful colors that worked well together. If he thought about it more, it did resemble both him and Oona. It's their favorite colors and they are amazing together.

"Thank you so much, Nonny!" She said, happily accepting the pretty balloon. She danced around happily with it again.

He looked around at the rides and games. All he did was bring back a floating balloon that happened to pass by as a saddened Oona was behind it. What should he do now? All he was doing honestly was just playing the minigames while Gil ventured around the place too excitedly, but it was okay. He did say he'll be right back…after he tried out the gravity ride (the ride where you stand at the sides while the whole ride rotates in a fast motion, making you stuck to the wall); that reminded him.

"Are you here alone?" he asked. Nonny went with Gil, so is it possible Oona also went here with either Molly or Deema?

Oona paused and laughed nervously. "Is it kind of weird that I came alone? Molly, Deema, and Goby were busy today, and I thought you and Gil were playing somewhere today…"

"We are…he was too excited and went to the gravity ride…"

So she came by herself? She's trying to have fun…all alone? Why is Nonny surprised? He's as alone as she is, but when she's actually at a fun place by herself…

"I have an idea! Let's ride some rides together while we wait for Gil!" she suggested.

Without giving him a second thought – nor was he even thinking of rejecting her thought, they actually played the games and went on rides together while waiting for Gil.

As they did so, Nonny smiled unnoticeably. _Well…I guess I have to thank Gil for this one…_

**Author's Note: The chapters may have a pattern. One chapter might have both couples while the next may have only one main one. That is all. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Children Relive

**Children's Carving **

Here, they are elementals, like in my other BG stories. Oh and, a little scene with my designs of their possible kids.

Oona ran as fast as she could away from these random wolves. What is this, a reenactment of Little Red Riding Hood? She flicked tiny flames at them, for it was stormy outside, and it seemed like the rain hated her today. She was weak to the storm-powered water. She eventually reached a large tree which she could not go around from. It seemed to be the heart of the forest but she could not see how to get around it. It was too dark outside and the only light was the lightning's flash and her tiny flames that jumped to the side, not being affected by the storm just yet. The flames had jumped to a small hole that the storm can not reach.

She searched around the tree but could not see anything. She turned around swiftly to see the three wolves corner her with bloodlust eyes. They would tear her apart and kill her, eat her. They jumped at her. She attempted to block with arms crossed over her head, awaiting the attack that never came.

She glanced at the scene before her. All she saw was the wolves and the all too familiar orange hair and green clothing. He stood in front of her, one arm out as if to shield her and the other pointing straight at the wolves. Their fur looked darker – they must've fell back and hit the puddle.

They were growling at him, who just stood there, staring intensely at the wolves. They jumped at him, where he countered with a wind strike made with one swift movement of an arm. The wolves were even further away. He finished this with one more wind attack where he blew the wolves back even more.

The wolves got up, shook the water out their fur, and turned around, returning to their pack.

Oona stared up at the defender. Lightning flashed again and she saw the familiar blue scuba mask around his eyes. He turned to her and knelt before her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, quietly. Her eyes brightened.

"I-I'm fine, thanks to you!" she said, rather cheerfully. She moved to get up, but she cringed.

Suddenly, she was swept in a bridal style position and looked at her best friend.

"You're sort of not yourself right now. I'll just bring you back." Nonny said, making a big jump and suddenly flying. Of course, he can ride in the sky, being the wind elemental.

Before they knew it, the storm ceased and the sky returned to its nighttime appearance. Oona looked back at her original spot. He saved her there, at that large tree. How did he find her? He must've sensed it. Wind's with fire anyway.

…

At the same place, a dark orange-haired girl ran away from the raging foxes behind her. She saw a large tree and jumped at it, attempting to dig her nails in it, preventing her from falling down, but failed horribly. She turned around and saw the foxes ganging up on her. This was it for her. They jumped at her, which she braced herself to the attack that never came.

She looked up and saw a familiar person in front of her. The dark purple hair and dull green clothing was too familiar to her. She even noticed his blue headphones still on his head normally.

The boy had one arm out to protect her and another towards the foxes to attack. His hand was in a fist. He reopened his eyes at the same time he opened his hands where a strong gust of wind blew at the foxes, knocking them back. He then brought wind from different directions and made a cloud of wind under the foxes, bringing them up and away, gently away so they are at a distance to turn back and leave the two alone.

The boy turned around to the girl. She stared at him then smiled, adjusting her magenta goggles that rested on her head.

"Thanks for saving me, Kuya! I was a goner!" she said. Her older brother blinked.

"Yeah I know this weather weakened my tiny doze of fire power!" she laughed nervously.

Kouhei looked at the large tree where he saw a faded carve on it. It was in orange and pink, saying "N + O" with a red heart shape around their names. Rini saw this and looked at it.

"No way, onii-chan! Do you think this is the big tree that tou-chan and kaa-chan were together? You know, when tou-chan saved kaa-chan from those big wolves? You think we reenacted it but with foxes?"

Kouhei just gave a simple nod. Rini smiled in happiness. "That's amazing! Come on, let's get going! Tatay and Nanay must be missing us~!"

…

"Mama~ Papa~ boy, do we got a story for you two! I got attacked by foxes and then Kouhei-nii-chan saved me…!" Rini started.

Oona and Nonny just listened to their story, noticing how they said something about the big tree in the forest. Of course, they smiled to eachother, remembering about that day where Nonny saved Oona from those wild animals. Now that story relived in their children's lives.

…

**Kouhei and Rini are my OC designs of Oona and Nonny's kids. There's a mixture of tagalog and Japanese speaking. I, being Filipino, had to add tagalog because yeah. Oona's either Japanese or Filipino, so I decided to make Rini call them in both languages! If you want to see their actual drawn design that I made in an rp account, look for OonaGuppy in deviantART and just browse.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Depression? I think not

**Depressed of Deema's Secret**

It's okay to be sad, mad, or any other upsetting feeling. If you have a crush on someone in a strong matter and see them with your best friend having a good time, you should let them be. You either ask to join in on their fun or if your best friend happens to have a crush on your crush, then let him/her have their fun with your crush.

It's not like you have a crush on an orange haired smarty, who happens to be your male best friend, and your female best friend is hogging him up for herself for this one moment. You can see that she's really happy to be with him at this moment. You honestly don't know though. Does he even like you back? Whatever, you should just leave them to their fun. Afterall…she does have a crush on him.

"_Oona, come here for a sec!" Deema called out to her from the inside grotto of the little playground cave. Oona looked at her in confusion then swam over to her._

"_What's up, Deema-"Deema pulled in Oona with her so that they both are hidden_

"_I've got a big secret to tell you, and you better not tell anyone else! I trust you, and Molly too – well she's already entrusted with this, but I've gotta tell you! It's a secret!" _

_Oona giggled. What's so important this time that she really has to keep ANOTHER secret? "Sure, what is it?"_

_Deema looked around, making sure no one was listening. She began to whisper._

"_I have a crush on Nonny!"_

"_Huh?" Oona froze. She kept her smile on her face but inside, she was surprised and shocked, but most importantly, confused. She thought quick of what to say and responded.  
_

"_I-I see! You better not lose him, Deema! So when do you plan to tell him how you feel?" _

_Deema stared at her as if she was crazy. "What are you, nuts?! I've got no chance to tell him such a pleasant emotion! If anything, Oona, you tell him for me! Then-then…tell me what he says! If it's bad or it's good, I don't care, tell me!"_

_Oona blinked. "Wait uh-"Deema shoved her out and went back to hiding._

"_Go! Hurry up and tell him now!" Deema looked around and spotted the bright pink-haired girl. "Molly, guess what?!" She swam over to Molly, leaving Oona in confusion. _

"_Wait, what am I supposed to say?" _

_Deema waved her hand in a shooing matter. "Just confess for me, okay?! I'll be with Molly, hiding!" _

"_Uh-um…" Oona slowly turned her head and saw Nonny in front of her with his usual emotionless look. Oona screamed, but then sighed in relief when she realized it was just him. Boy, he's really sneaky!_

"_A-Ah…hi, Nonny! What brings you over here?" She stuttered. 'I have to tell him for Deema, b-but…what am I supposed to say? As if I were to tell him it casually?' _

"_You kind of went away when I was about to ask if you wanted to play. What happened with you and Deema?" he responded._

"_Oh…you noticed that? How ironic, isn't it?" Oona laughed nervously. Nonny stared at her in confusion._

"_Are you hiding something?" _

"_N-no, I could never hide anything from you! I-It's just…uh…Deema promised me to tell you something from her. Like, um, she wants me to tell you what she has to say!" Oona answered, thinking of what to say. Why was she so nervous to tell one simple statement?_

"_Oh really now? She couldn't tell me herself? Hmm…alright, I'll listen."_

"_You see…Deema…" 'Deema has a crush on you! Deema really likes you! Deema feels special feelings for you! Just say it, why are you panicking?!' _

"_She really likes you a whole lot and she's too nervous to say anything to you because you may feel not the same way!" She spoke quickly. She opened one eye to see that Nonny is progressing what she spoke rather fast._

"_Deema likes me?" _

"_Mhm…" Oona nodded, feeling rather upset with herself. 'Jeez, why do I feel so upset? I did my mission, so why am I … guilty..?' _

"_I'm sorry, but…you should've never told me that." Nonny said, calmly. Oona looked up at him, confused._

"_Why shouldn't have I?" _

"_I sorta…don't like her that way…I already have someone else in mind…she can't replace her ever." _

"_Really?" Oona looked back at her blonde friend who is failing at hiding with her upward hair and Molly was just sticking out with her bright pink hair slightly shown from behind. "What am I supposed to tell Deema…?" _

_Nonny swam forward, not long before answering her._

"_Tell her I have a certain purple-haired sweet girl in mind already and that her name is Oona. Keep that last part a secret. I'll just act as if nothing happened and we're still good friends." With that, he disappeared from her line of eyesight._

_Oona was shocked. So he liked her instead of Deema? That's why he felt kinda upset? She turned towards the direction he went but he wasn't there. Wasn't he going to stay for her response if she felt the same way? Whatever, she can deal with that later. Right now, she has to report her mission._

…

"_So you see…he doesn't feel the same way…it's because he said he had someone else in mind." Oona responded. Deema leaned forward._

"_Who could it have been?!"_

"_Ah…he didn't tell me-" _

_Deema started laughing from her dramatic act. _

"_Golly gee, Oona! Don't look so frightened, I knew he would say that – I really knew he would!" Oona blinked. Wait…_

"_If you knew he'd say that, why would you tell me to tell him you-"Deema placed her hand on Oona's shoulder._

"_Oona, it was honestly a set-up. You see, we were all on this plan. Nonny had a difficult way to tell you clearly, so I pitched in to help. We even got Goby, Molly, and Gil on this plan. You were the only one out of it."_

"Wh-why not me? I kinda feel left out now you know…"

"_Sweetie, don't feel like that! We had to do it. Poor ol' Nonners couldn't say anything because of his shyness. We knew he'd just say 'I had someone else in mind' but what exactly did he say? Don't worry, he knows you'll tell us because we were in this and we had to tell you the plan afterwards."_

"_He said…he had me in his mind and no one could ever replace me of his thoughts…"_

Deema glomped Oona, hugging her tightly.

"_Don't you know how sweet and cute that is? Oona, you better not lose him!"_

"_S-So you-?"  
_

"_Ah, I have eyes for Goby, anyway. I shouldn't steal your future husband!" As if on cue, Deema began swimming in a fast motion away from her._

"_Deema! You shouldn't say such things like that!" Oona yelled, blushing furiously as she began chasing after the blonde headed girl._

Oona giggled. She didn't have to worry after all. She remembered of how their plan was and she shouldn't feel upset. She turned around and walked off, that bright happy smile on her face.

As she left, Deema and Nonny stared after her, a grin on each of their faces. They knew she was making a frown and tested her feelings, but now seeing that she understood and remembered, they felt happy that she was no longer upset.

After all, Oona's smile always brightens up her best friends' day.


End file.
